Various types of holders have been developed for holding and transporting tools having elongated portions, including those holders adapted to be mounted on a motorized vehicle, such as an automobile, truck, all terrain vehicle (ATV), and boat.
FIG. 1 illustrates one such known holder described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,734 as an archery bowholder 1 that is characterized by a pair of spaced apart, somewhat U-shaped upstanding support brackets 2 that are mounted on a support bar or frame member 3 for pivotal movement and wherein the brackets 2 are each resiliently biased into a position to snugly retain an archery bow 4 supported thereon in such a way that the bow 4 may be removably mounted on the bowholder 1. The bowholder support brackets 2 are interconnected by an elastic member 5 connected to opposed bracket pivot arms 6, each pivot arm 6 including a handle portion 7 for rotating one or both of the support brackets 2 to release gripping engagement with a bow 4 retained in the bowholder 1.
FIG. 2 shows one of the support brackets 2 enlarged for clarity. FIG. 2 includes an illustration of how the support bracket 2 is mounted for rotation on the frame member 3 by a rod 8 passing therethrough, and the interconnection of the pivot arm 6 to the base of each support bracket 2 for rotating the respective support bracket 2 using the handle portion 7 of the pivot arm 6.
Generally, the holding force exerted by such currently known holders varies as a function of such factors as the separation between the support brackets 2 on the frame member 3, the length and resiliency of the elastic member 5, and both the shape and size of the archery bow 4 supported thereon. This variation in such structural and operational factors tends to permit the archery bow 4 or other elongated tool to slip within the support brackets 2 when vibration or shock-induced forces act on the archery bow 4 or other elongated tool during motion of the vehicle.